You're my Romeo, and I'm your Cinderella
by ScarletXKnightwalker
Summary: "It's been 4 years, Luka, 4 years" I speak to myself... "4 years is a long time we made contact, Luka" silence followed..."I miss you so much, why can't you see that?"I am Hatsune Miku, former friend of the all-time star in school, Megurine Luka. Take note of the word, FORMER FRIEND. Yes, I was one of Luka's childhood friend.WAS. Hear my story... Based on a true story(I am serious)
1. Prolouge: Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys! Been a long time, eh? So, here's a new story! I bet all of you was shocked when you read the sentence "Based on a true story", I was being serious guys! It was based on true story! I'm not gonna tell you who's story was that though..**

**Your probably saying " Meh, it's not true" or " How rude can this author be, making true stories in a fanfic" And " a fanfic? a true story? WTF?!"**

**Well, excuse me, THIS FANFIC IS A TRUE STORY, and don't worry! I asked permission to that person if it's alright, she said "It's fine, don't worry, in fact, I'd love to make my experience a fanfic!" so, that's it! and I wanted to make the true story a fanfic, seeing to it that is popular! the person said it was an honor having her story being a fanfic and maybe, it can be famous! And she said that she has an account in here, so she'll read my fanfic! Since VOCALOID has colored hair, and this is MY AND THE PERSON'S FANFIC/STORY, I decided I'll stick to the colored hair so that it can be part true story, part fanfic! so, that's about it!**

**Let the story... BEGIN!**

**NOTE: MIKU AND LUKA HERE IS VERY YOUNG HERE...**

* * *

It all started, ever since 2nd grade, she was a new student then, I wasn't.

I didn't knew that when I first saw her because there are a lot of people! What attracted me to her is her pink hair and her bright blue eyes.

She wasn't wearing our school uniform, so I was kinda asking myself

" Why is this girl wearing casual clothes? She is supposed to wear our uniform!"

So, when I saw the chance to talk to her, I did.

So, I approached her and asked " Why are you not wearing our uniform?"

She said " It's because I'm a new student!" she said with a smile that made my heart melt

" Oh, really?" I asked her, surprised at the fact.

" Yes I am!" She replied like it was nothing

" So, may I ask, what is your name?" I asked kindly to the pink-haired student

" Luka. Megurine Luka."

Little did I know that a tragic drama is going to hit me, four years later...

* * *

I am Hatsune Miku. 12 years old.(note in the A/N above in bold letters) I am in 6th grade, graduating Elem. school.

My friends are Neru and Rin. Though I have more friends, these two are the ones I care more.

Let's start with my personality

I am usually Kind, Forgiving, Sporty, Nice, Thoughtful, sometimes... cold! I'm usually a cheery person! But I'm kinda independent, I can handle things myself that are simple! Though I may not look like it, I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! When my day is ruined, I turn into a monster! No, literally, I do. I give people my death stare! True indeed!

I'm more close with Rin Kagamine, because she is the one who knows about me and Luka the most! She is the I usually talk to when something happens special with Luka!

Let's have a codename for Luka: Her

'Her' is actually like me! We are kind, nice, sporty! except for turning into a monster thing, I guess..

'Her' is much more smarter than me! Ok, so, maybe not

Actually, we're just in the same level in intelligence, she's just 2 points above my total grade! Amazing huh?

Lately I've been trying to keep up with her grades to impress her, and it is really going on good!

But there is this big secret I keep, not even Rin knows it... I won't tell you that secret... For now..

So, once again, I am Hatsune Miku!

Welcome to my Story

my Life

my Droblems

my Drama!

This is all just a beginning...

* * *

**I know it's short but here it is! Don't worry, it gets longer!**

**For my 'Something called Luck' Fairy Tail fanfic, please read it! It's done and once you finish it, please vote on my poll in my profile! You have about two whole months to read my other fanfic and vote, so please do enjoy reading it! I will be updating this story about once a week I guess, but if I feel like it, I'll update more chapters in one week! So, have a good day!**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	2. Promises were meant to be broken, right?

**Me: So, am back guys! So like I told you, If I felt like it, Imma update early than expected!**

**If you haven't read my Fairy Tail fanfic yet, check it out! You have at least two months to read my other fanfic! After you read my other story, go vote on my poll in my profile!**

**So, please enjoy chapter 2 ^_^**

* * *

So, I already told you how my story started, right?

So, after 2nd grade ended, and summer started, I hated it, because I can't see her face again and I told myself, "Relax Miku, I would just have to endure two whole months and I will see her again!"

So I told myself that sentence almost repeatedly every time I am missing her

Her face.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her very existence.

It was summer 09 then.

This is the very reason why I hate the number 9, all because of summer 09!

Dammit. Just telling you that very fact sends shivers in my spine!

But, let me tell you what Luka and I have in common while we were young.

Last time, I told you that I love video games? Well, it just so happened that Luka also has a boyish side of her, that only I have been the FIRST out of everybody that gets to see her boyish side, in other words

I was the first one to see her boyish side. And vice versa.

Yes, she was the first one to see my boyish side too. I gathered all my courage back then to tell her that I love video games! Back then, girls that were playing video games were considered a 'lesbian', so I was too shy to EVER tell anyone I love gaming!

Next, is that we have the same favorite junk food. Nooda Crunch(Don't even ask, this is true).

We buy them almost EVERYDAY. There was never a day we wouldn't eat Nooda Crunch!

We have the almost the same I.Q

Well, at least I think we do.

Cause when the Finals for Social Studies came, I got about an A or B, somewhere near there, and surprisingly, she got the same score as I have!

Talk about coincidence :/

Even so, we love playing games that requires our bodies( Not the other way around, perverts!) We love runnning, playing

At the end of the day, we just laugh at each other and say goodbye.

Anyways, after summer 09 ended, I rushed to school quickly, finding the first class I was scheduled to, then parked my bag at my seat. I ran out of the classroom and waited at the entrance.

It didn't took long before Luka entered the school grounds.

I was so happy to see her! In fact, so happy I was jumping around!

Of course, she said a simple hi to me and went to her first class and I asked, " Can I see your schedule?"

She answered "Sure! Here it is!"

My heart broke at the sight of the information

There was NO CLASS that I get to be with her.

I frowned and she asked, " Why did you frowned all of the sudden? Can I see your schedule?" I handed her my schedule and she examined mine, then compared mine to hers, quickly, she frowned too and said " Don't worry, we'll still be friends, I promise!" She then made a ball of fist and left her pinkie and said

" Promise."

I quickly replied " Pinkie swear?" I then copied her action, leaving my pinkie finger.

" Pinkie swear." She answered, and entertwined our pinkie fingers and smiled.

I was gullible back then, and so was she.

She eventually broke her promise, and it was like she was saying to me

" Promises are meant to be broken, stupid Miku..." but of course, she never said that to me

I wondered why, though.

Luka was such a brave person and and boldly said things to me without shame before, but why was she backing out?

Why?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Replies to reviews:**

**stealyourfood: OMG! I can't believe you read my story! I'm a BIG FAN OF YOURS! I am also in love with your story "Bound"!**

**Please review guys! Would appreciate it :)**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	3. Facebook and Twitter

**CHAPTER 3!**

**If you haven't read my Fairy Tail fanfic yet, check it out! You have at least two months to read my other fanfic! After you read my other story, go vote on my poll in my profile!**

* * *

8 year old Miku POV:

Finally! Class ended! After class, I quickly packed my things and dashed my way through Luka's last class' classroom

. With my luck, she was still there, so I smiled at the sight and catched my breath, inhaling precious oxygen, and went inside.

Good thing that everybody left, including the teacher.

I saw Luka was writing something, I figured that she was probably doing her homework, but I didn't mind that, I have homework myself!

" Luka, what are you writing?" I asked, she turned her head to face me and she smiled and said " Oh nothing!"

" Are you doing your homework, Luka?"

" Hell no! I'm to fabulous for that!" she replied and I laughed, then she began to giggle, then we laughed nonstop

" So, what brings you here, Miku?"

" Oh nothing at all, I just wanted to see you" I smiled

" Awww, did little Miku missed me?" she teased and I pouted and said

" You don't want me to be here? Fine! I'm leaving!"

I put on a sad face and began to walk away from Luka, but as soon as I reached for the doorknob, I felt something that tugged my sleeve, so I turned over and saw Luka tugging it, she pouted and said

" No! Don't leave me, please?" She put a begging face, and I couldn't bring myself to say no.

" Awww, did little Luka missed me so soon?" I replied and she smiled and said

" Yah!" and hugged me close, I returned the hug and I ask her

" Hey, do you have a facebook account?"

" No, but I have a twitter account!"

" Ey Luka, create a facebook account and friend me there ok? Search my name and add me and I'll accept you, alright?"

" Okay then!"

" Hey Luka, my parents are here already, I'm leaving now, ok?"

" Ok! Bye Miku!"

" Bye Luka!"

~~~~~Later at Miku's house~~~~~

As soon as I enter my house, I went to our computer and turned it on

I waited for a while and clicked on Google Chrome and logged on to my facebook account and sure enough, Luka friend requested me(I know that's not a word, but still...) So I clicked confirm and Luka was immediately my friend.

I went to her profile and saw her first status

"Yehey my score is high in Social Studies: A!"

I liked it and I commented " Are you serious?!"

But she never commented, but that was fine by me though, I never mind it

But I did like the fact that I was her facebook friend ^_^

That was good enough for me.

* * *

**I am so sorry that the chapter is short :( I wanted to make this story longer and I wanted cliffhangers to interest my readers more so... yeah!**

**Hope you like it****!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**yurifans21: Yeah, it is based on a true story! and now that you think about it, it is like a diary! Yeah, I knew it was a great idea, I asked the person if it was okay to post her story as a fanfic, she said it was ok!**

**MinatoTheMessiah: Thanks :)**

**Please review, I would appreciate it if you do :D**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	4. Torture

**Me: ayy yo wassup everyone! I'm back again with another chap.!**

**Oh and I have an FB page now! Search "Scarletxknightwalker" Copy and paste that!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

2 years passed, we are 5th graders now, and as usual, we are in separate sections

I wanna tell you how I got so emotionally attached to Luka

Back in grade 2, before the school year ends, we gave each other an object as a remembrance. Luka gave me a note in my notebook, I gave her cheats for a game in exchange.

Right now, I'm grounded for using the internet, so I have nothing to do.

But then, I had an idea.

I will go to the storage room and find something useful there, since I haven't been in there for years already.

I found a box that contained our old toys, so I want to revive my childhood, I opened it.

I found a neat collection of toys and played with them for a while.

I got bored after that, so I decided to search for more. Then I found a blue notebook, and it was still in good condition.

Curiosity got over me, so I opened the notebook.

I laughed at its contents, because I was so young back then, I have bad grammar, and I still do.

But then, at the last page, my eyes widen at the sight. I nearly flinched because of it.

It was a letter, from Luka.

I don't remember what it said there but what shocked me is

" Thank you for being my best friend"

" Have a good summer"

" Love,

Megurine Luka"

I didn't know what to do next, so I just closed the notebook.

What shocked me next is why I didn't cry

I wanted to, but the tears didn't come, my eyes are not even watery!

I immediately regretted opening that notebook.

Because that very letter started all this stupid, meaningless drama!

I wanted to rip that page off and shove it to that fucking Miss Luka Megurine's face!

Sadly, I can't rip it, I didn't have the heart to do it

Why can't I?

* * *

Well, this is going to be friggin hard.

Fuck.

This.

Shit.

I didn't knew it'd be this very fuckin hard to move on! ARGHHHHHH!

All I think is Luka now! I mentally slapped myself

" Okay Miku, now's not the time for all this shit! Focus on your studies!" I told myself

And study I did.

After all that useless shit, I plunk down in bed and wondered why we were even friends back then.

A few minutes went by, and went to deep sleep, knowing that there is school tomorrow.

and going to school means going to meet 'her' again.

and seeing 'her' is torture. For me anyways.

* * *

**Me: Ay yo wassup! Sorry for the language, mainly the reason why this is rated T!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Red: GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU EXISTED! I LOVE YOU MAN! Nooda Crunch POWA! I love Nooda Crunch too! Just like my bestie! You know, the one who told me her story, this very fanfic! **

**Unknown: I love your name! So mysterious!**

**yurifans21: I'm not in a rush, it's just that, I wanted to make this story long in chapters!**

**So, yeah! **

**Please review! I would pretty much appreciate it ^_^**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	5. An angel

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm just here to make some announcements first**

**- THIS IS PART TRUE STORY-PART FANFIC, so that the REAL story won't be spread WORLDWIDE.**

**- Please read my other story :D It's my first story here and it's a Fairy Tail fanfic! FT fans, where you at?!**

**IMPORTANT VVV **

**- Can someone make a cover photo for this story? If you have made it post it in your Deviantart profile and PM me the link of the photo :) The most beautiful photo will be featured as my official photo of this story :) I will credit you, definitely :D Oh and put the subject in! I will be giving you **

**IMPORTANT ^^^**

**- Can any of you recommend me a Gumi x Rin fanfic? I'm running out here! Preferably rated T and english but rated M would also be nice! I've read Always and Forever!**

**And I have made a...**

**FACEBOOK PAGE!**

**Search "Scarletxknightwalker" it's still going slow but oh well :)**

**Okay now that's done, I welcome you to chapter 5!**

* * *

Monday: September 15 XXXX

_Beep! beep! beep! beep! beep!_

The sound of the alarm is annoying me to DEATH. Anyways, what time is it? I looked at my clocked and read what it said, "5:30 am" Since school starts at 7:20, it's still early! But anyways, I have to get up for school!

I went to the bathroom quickly and took a warm, nice shower. I was in there for about a good long 15 minutes. I then put on my uniform. I wore bra and panties underneath(OBVIOUS) and a polo-like shirt, only it's thin and it's white, and my name is on my left side of the uniform, and green checkered skirt. I also wore a green, checkered necktie except that you put it around your neck with it's garter, and the necktie has our school emblem below, and lastly, my I.D. Heh, you could say our school loves the color green. They say that it represents " Nature" But I doubt that, since our classroom is a dumpsite AND a nuclear wasteland!

I hurried downstairs and scarfed down my breakfast, then waited for my bus to arrive.

~~~ At school ~~~

" Oi! Miku-chan! Neru-chan!" Rin shouted

" Oh, Rin-san! Good morning!"

" Ne, Miku-chan, any news right now?"

" Ummm..."

" Is it about 'her' again? Ughh, it's like you have a crush on her, Miku-chan!" I blushed at the sentence but still I replied back a " No way in hell!" to Rin

" That's just like you, Miku-chan! Always hiding the truth! But oh well!" Then she patted my head.

" Hey! I'm older than you, y'know Rin!"

" I know, I know!" But she still refused to listen and patted my head..

" Mou, Rin! Stop it already it's embarassing!"

" Seriously though, do you LIKE Luka?" she asked me with concern in her voice.

" Nope." I answered nonchalantly

" Oh alright... But what made you so... attached to her?"

Silence...

" To be honest Rin, I don't know either. There was this one day, I was grounded for surfing the net, so I was bored. I then decided to go to the storage room.." She nodded her head, and I continued " So, I felt like reminiscing my childhood, because there were toys there from my childhood. I then saw a weird box containing my old toys, so I decided to take a look. I laughed at the contents of the box because I used to play at such things! Then, I saw a blue notebook, and it caught my eye, because I still recognize it. I peeked inside and laugh! I was such a dummy back then! Wrong grammar and such, but then at the last page, I nearly passed out, Rin, PASSED OUT!"

" Why Miku-chan?"

" It's because it's a letter from... from... from.. Megurine Luka..."

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! A LETTER FROM **THE** MEGURINE LUKA?!" She shouted, it didn't matter to me though, since we're alone.

"Yep!"

" So, what did it say?"

" I really can't remember, sorry Rin"

" That's ok, I understand, I mean, I would've passed out too if it was from my old friend!"

" Yeah yeah yeah" I teased

" Geez Miku, you're so... ignorant! Hmph!" She turned her head towards to another direction.

" Oi Rin! I was just teasing you! Hehehe, you really are fun to tease!" I hugged her from behind

" EHHH"

and the day passed by quickly, just as usual.

But still, this is getting into my nerves though.

Why do I felt like we're being watched by someone?

Is that you who is watching me, Luka? or is it the angels from above?

No, Luka, you are an angel from the heavens...

* * *

**Me: You guys! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! They are my inspiration :)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Red: I KNOW WHAT MMK MEANS! You're a Filipino, am I right? **

**RukuGuki: Yeah I know, True love is scarce and rare nowadays..**

**Alex: Thanks! **

**Well, thanks guys! I will update on april 17! **

**Please review!**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	6. A question! What is it! I'm dying!

It's a normal school day, students talking, teachers teaching...

And here I am, seating in my chair, hands in my table, leaning in my hands...

And getting scolded by my math teacher

" OI OI OI MIKU! You should've gotten this question right!"

" Yeah yeah yeah" I replied

' seriously, what's wrong with this guy? Tch, another lecture'

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

" Nothing!"

" That's what I thought! Now get here and solve this problem!

" Alright"

I walked to the black board, analyzed the problem, and smirked

'heh, too easy'

~~3 minutes later~~

" Wh-wha-what?!"

" What?"

" You got it correctly!"

".."

" You may go back to your seat, Miku"

" Ok"

* * *

Class ended for now, and it's time for lunch! I couldn't get my head straight all because my stomach is growling at me!

*sigh* But anyways, everything's so peacefu-

"ARGHHH!" Rin's scream echoed through my ears

" What the fuck is your problem?" I asked, irritated

" WTF does this mean? (4/3)πR3"

" Ask that to yourself"

" WHAT?!"

" no comment"

" Whatever"

I was about to take a bite from my lunch when I saw a certain someone, making me freeze abnormally.. I'm starting to sweat waterfalls now! I can't believe it! Why is '_she'_ here?! ARGHHH! More irritation! And I became paler every second! Shit! I was beginning to have a nervous breakdown! Someone save m-

" Oi, Miku, you alright?"

" B-b-behind y-y-you..." I stuttered quitely to Rin,pointing at '_her_' behind Rin nervously, still too stunned to say anything

" Ehh?" She then turned her back and her face quickly became pale, sweats rolling down from her face, pupils dilated

" U-u-u-u-mmmm, H-h-hello..." Rin nervously asked

" Hi!"

" Umm, ahhh, what do you want from us, _Luka?_" Rin kindly asked, but I could clearly see nervousness from her!

' This is bad! Really bad! Shit! This is a bad situation!' I cruelly thought

" Oh, I just to ask you a question!" Luka stated, and she looked serious too...

I took a big gulp, becoming more nervous when she spoke up..

" Are you part of the Writing club? I was wondering if you are!" she kindly smiled at me

SHE SMILED AT ME?! USOO! And it was a smile I didn't see for a while now...

I sighed, But still! I shouldn't take this too seriously! I was so relieved when I heard them! But it's been a while since I hear Luka's voice speak to _me__!_

Wait, did Luka just spoke to ME?! AGGHHH! This is too much too handle!

" Umm, apperently, no, I'm sorry" Rin kindly took over for me, and answered for me, I guess she could see _right through me!_

" Ehehehehe" Rin stated to break the tense atmosphere, but it was certainly NOT. HELPING. DAMMIT!

And Luka's face looked disappointed to Rin, but I shrugged it off, becoming more calm, but I'm still nervous!

" Aww, that's a pity then, well, I should get going now! Bye!"

" Bye!" Rin shouted

" Bye..." I quietly replied, too stunned from the recent event

Well, that escalated quickly!

" Whew! We almost screwed up there! Right Miku?"

" ..."

" Miku?"

" ..."

" MIKU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Rin shook me violently! Trying to make me shake off the paralyzed feeling

I was still in shock...

" Rin, slap me"

And slap she did!

SMACK!

" OWWWWW! NOT SO MUCH!"

" I NEEDED TO, MIKU, YOU'RE IN SHOCKED MODE!"

" Shhhh! Not so loud, baka!"

" Gomen..."

And after that unfaithful event, lunch ended quickly, and the day ended

Luka, are you disappointed that I wasn't part of the Writing club? Or are you disappointed that you didn't heard my voice?

Either way, I'm gonna find the answer someday! someday...

* * *

**Yo! It's been one week! **

**And I would like to thank you all for reading this story 3 The viewers of this story is closing to 1,000 3 A good start!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**stealyourfood: Miku is 12 here ^_^ Too young right? But this IS based on a true story, so yeah :/ **

**MinatoTheMessiah: Thank you :D**

**yurifans21: Thanks :D Oh, and did I already told you that I love your name?**

**Red: Someone like me do exist :D In fact, there's both of us :D Oh and thanks for the recommendation :D Really helped a lot ^_^ And I'm proud that there's someone like you, fellow makabayan :D **

**Anyways, that's all! *yawns* * stomach growling***

**STUPID BODY! **

**You better like this chapter! I stayed up late for this XD **

**I'm kinda a tsundere type, am I?**

**Anyways..**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

**~ScarletXKnightwalker**


	7. My Katekyoushi!

**Me: Yo! Sorry for the late update! Anyways, for those who have read the my other story, " Something called luck", it's sequel will be released TOMORROW!XD That's all I have to say :)**

* * *

" Huff Puff..."

" R-r-rin, help me, I can't hold on any much longer, my legs are giving out!"

" I-i-i know right! I-i-i'm sorry, this is my first time, Miku!"

" S-s-shut up!"

" Fuck..." We both utter in silence, preparing for the worst...

" AHHHHHHH!" kerplunk

" AHHHHHHH!" kaplunk

...

" S-sensei! We can't move on any longer! This is our first time running 100 laps!" Rin exclaimed, taking deep breaths

" Y-y-yeah! Rin and I have weak bodies! We can't keep up that much!" I explained, backing up Rin

" What?! It's only like, 37 laps, and your other classmated are still at it! And look there, see that? That's your batchmate, Luka! She is the excellent role model for this school! She has the looks, brains, attitude, and most of all, a good and healthy body! If she can do it, you can do it too!" our teacher replied, proud of her so called 'student'! Tch. Annoying. And she talked about Luka too!

...

waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!

Rewind please...

Flashback:

_" What?! It's only like, 37 laps, and your other classmated are still at it! And look there, see that? That's your batchmate, Luka! She is the excellent role model for this school! She has the looks, brains, attitude, and most of all, a good and healthy body! If she can do it, you can do it too!"_

Good and healthy... b-b-b-body?!

My face went red at this part

" -ku, MIKU!"

" H-h-hai? Dafuq! It's you Rin! I thought it was sensei!"

" Idiot! It's me dammit! Who else do you think?"

" Ummmm, Luka?"

" LUKA?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M LUKA? Damn you Miku!"

" SOOORRYYYYY!"

" Umm, Miku, now is NOT THE TIME TO BE SORRY!" Rin pointed to something behind me

" EVERYDAYS THE TIME TO BE SOR- Huh?"

" Miku..."

" Rin... come here.." She leaned close

" WHY THE HELL IS LUKA HERE?! Tell me! I was spacing out!" I whispered harshly

" I don't know myself! All I know is, Sensei called her!"

" Eh? Sensei did?"

" Yup..."

Then, Sensei decided to talk to Luka, and all we could was Luka nodding..

" Miku, Rin, come here!" Sensei ordered

" Umm, yes sensei?" Rin asked

" Luka here will be your tutor from now on, in this class, or should I say, ALL OF THE CLASSES YOU'RE IN, will you accept?"

" Eh? But Sensei, is that even allowed, to have a tutor that is a student, AND, our tutor is OUR tutor for ALL the classes we are in?" I hesitantly asked

" Yeah, as long as the teacher and the student accepts."

" But, Luka only talked to YOU, sensei, is that even allowed here?"

" Why of course! I am in-charge of ALL the teachers in this school! I'll just raise their pay to accept the request, Luka here is tutoring you for free, but I'll give her extra 5 points in each test and homework!" Sensei explained

" Oh."

" Um, sensei, can I please talk about this with Rin?"

" Of course, of course!"

" Okay, please excuse us for a second.."

After we get away from Sensei and Luka

" Rin..."

" Miku, I know what you are thinking.."

" We accept?"

" Yup, we need this Miku!"

" Ok..."

We looked into each others sad eyes and said together this one, simple sentence..

" WE'RE DOOMED."

* * *

**Me: So yeah, that's probably it, so, hoped you liked it! Oh and, if you think this chapter is too short, let me say this to you**

**I suck at making long chapters**

**So, yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


End file.
